Talk:Iceburg
Talk about Iceburg-article. Birthday This subject is because of the following content: According to a Volume 43 SBS, Iceburg's birthday is January 3rd. This is because ai is the pronunciation of the English letter "i", which looks like the number one. Su is the first part of the Japanese pronunciation of the word "three" (surī). Put together, these make Aisu (Ice), the first part of Iceburg's name.1 Excuse me if my English is not that good, but how is it possible that because of his name the date of his birthday is already determined? Was it in Volume 43 that Oda really said that his birthday was January 3rd because of that reason? I personally (and somebody else) find it pretty far-fetched how it is written now. Just asking before really editting and getting everybody mad at me because of it, but heck... it does raise a question mark. :This has been done with numerous other characters in One Piece, so it's usually something the readers point out, and Oda usually complies with such without any fuss. If it's not a number pun with their name, then it's something that points to their specific personality, characteristics or profession (such as Kalifa's birthday being Secretary Day, and Usopp's being April Fool's Day)YolkaEd 21:42, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Well all the birthdays are either puns, common holidays or old ways of writing numbers that match text. Ace's birthday is the 1 Jan, because Ace = one in a deck of playing cards normally and the 1/1 is the first day of the first month. Others are like Luffy's which is 5th May, which is childrens day (his personnelity is like that of a child). Chopper's is x-mas eve... I shouldn't need to explain that. And Frankys is base on the Japanese text transending into numbers for "cyborg". Though I find the whole i = 1 a little hard to swallow. I haven't checked that SBS, does it actually say that? One-Winged Hawk 22:46, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Link to the volume containing the specific SBS can be found here.Mugiwara Franky 04:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, then thats okay (has read it now). One-Winged Hawk 10:27, 15 January 2008 (UTC) icebArg? Since we're using the manga as reference for Dorry and Brogy's name instead of the databooks, should we do the same for Icebarg? Either way's fine with me, I'm just curious. :Kaizoku-Hime 00:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Psst, you need to give us a linkie to the actually thing because not all of us were paying attention to the early W7 arc. (Actually I can't remember the early parts of the arcs finer details). One-Winged Hawk 01:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, nevermind. The Translation & Dub Issues said the manga spells it with an 'A'; after posting this, I checked a few sites but it's spelled with a 'U', only the anime uses 'A'. It also says that Oda spelled it with an 'E' in a fan-poll, but I thought Oda didn't handle those. Can someone explain that part? Kaizoku-Hime 01:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe the poster just assumed that Oda wrote the name in the fan poll, that would be an explanation. MasterDeva 02:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Emfrbl herself wrote it!?!?!?http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Iceburg&oldid=5868 O_O MasterDeva 02:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: In episode 248 of around 19:50, his nameplate is shown in the warehouse of Tom's Workers on water 7. It says "ICEBARG" 07:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC)sgtdroopy 07:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Image Shouldn't his infobox image be switched with the one in his gallery? 06:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The full body shot would be too small. The one we have up there now is fine. DancePowderer Talk 06:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Tattoo Aren't that things on his shoulders, in the "apprentice Iceburg" image, two tattoos? I don't know if they appear also in the manga. --Meganoide (talk) 19:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC)